Sora Shiunin (manga)
| romaji_name = Shiun'in Sora | en_name = Sora Shiunin | nicknames = #3 | gender = Male | age = 13 | occupation = | manga_deck = Fluffal/Edge Imp/Frightfur | relatives = Miu Shiunin (younger sister) | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = Leo Corporation }} Sora Shiunin is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is introduced as an agent of Reiji Akaba with a mission to defeat Phantom. However, after losing to Yuya and Yuri it is revealed that he is actually working for Eve. Design Appearance Sora's physical appearance is similar to that of his anime counterpart: He is a short young boy with green eyes, and with light cyan colored hair that is tied up and spiked out. He wears a blue jacket with orange and yellow outlining, over a black t-shirt, short gray cargo pants, long white socks, and brown shoes. Like his anime counterpart, usually carries around a lollipop, and has a habit for sweets. During his second Duel against Yuya and Yuri, Sora wears a white diving suit, with black marks around his arms, and two spheres on his shoulders. While in this outfit, Sora's hair is not tied up. His face also turns much more grim. Personality Sora is shown to be a cunning and ruthless individual who will do anything to win, as shown when he made up a sob story about his sister who was kidnapped by Reiji. He is also somewhat of a sadist, setting the solid vision system to triple the pain someone feels when they take damage in an attempt to hurt Yuya. He also hates when people show mercy to him. This is shown when Yuya tried to reduce Sora's life points to exactly 0 so as to not cause him more pain than he has to. When this happened, Sora was furious that Yuya was attempting to show mercy and used a trap card to double the damage (which thanks to Sora's tampering with the system effectively increased it by a factor of 6). Despite having no hesitation to use Miu to deceive his enemy, Sora seems to genuinely cares for his sister as he said that he will never forget about her when she appeared in his dream. Biography History Sora had a sister, Miu. The two were close, but Miu suffered an illness. Sora tried to make her feel better, by playing and goofing around. However, Miu continued to suffer the illness, and in her last words, she pleaded her brother to save him, who cried at being powerless. A month prior, Sora was approached by Reiji to serve as a member of a dueling squad he is assembling to hunt down the rogue Duelist with as "Phantom", who used Pendulum Summons. But in truth, his memories altered, Sora was actually sent by Eve to keep tabs on Reiji as a sleeper agent. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Once the Leo Corporation staff detected Phantom after he hacked into their systems, designated #3, Sora with deployed with Shingo Sawatari, and Shun Kurosaki in helicopters to surround him all sides. While given the task to catch Phantom if he should escape by air, Sora questioned Reiji's reason of sending so many people after a mere hacker. He watched the Duel between "the Phantom" and Sawatari, noting how the latter was so crafty to quickly halve the Phantom's LP with Action Cards. Much to his shock, the real Phantom, Yuya Sakaki, appeared. He was interested in the Dueltainer, who displayed powerful Pendulum Summons. Furthermore, Sora noticed that the Phantom actually projected an image of himself from a building, and avoided being captured. After their quarry escaped, learning the Phantom's real name as Yuya Sakaki, Sora became more suspicious of Reiji when he learned that Yuya used his time hacking into Leo Corp's Solid Vision system to help people. He tried to convince Shun that the President was hiding something, but Shun ignored that. He watched Shun Duel Yuya with Reiji and Sawatari. The three saw that the Pendulum Summon was much more powerful than they thought, especially with the power to summon Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck. Evenually, Sora's curiosity got the best of him as decided to access the supercomputer in Leo Corp after reaching a dead end. Sora formulated a means by using special gloves and glasses with Reiji's DNA to enter the room, marveling at the computer's size while learning that Reiji allowed him to enter. After Reiji agreed to sake Sora's curiosity, the boy began by asking who Yuya was and Reiji's reasons of pursing Yuya. Reiji explained to Sora about the computer's analysis, that Yuya was a threat to the world. Sora then questions Reiji himself, asking the nature of Pendulum Summon and where he came from. Reiji refused to answer any further, telling Sora to get his remaining answers from Yuya himself. Reiji left Sora with three prototype Pendulum Monster cards and the name of what Yuya was searching for: Genesis Omega Dragon. Leaking out the G.O.D card, Sora lured Yuya to the Physical Information Company where Solid Vision was being researched. As Sora expected, Yuya and Yuto, along with Yuzu, took the bait and sealed them all in so he can duel Yuya. After a brief banter, Yuya not answering his questions while admitting to the youth that he knew nothing each about the G.O.D card, Sora commenced an Action Duel with "Candy Park" as their setting. Sora started off with a Fusion Summon of "Frightfur Bear", using "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear" as material. Yuya tried to get Action Cards, but the stage was rigged with traps, so Sora had the advantage of obtaining them. Yuya, who noted that the traps had some impact, set his Pendulum Scale with "Enter-Mate Ballad" and "Barracuda", then Pendulum Summoned "Enter-Mate Handsome Liger". The monster sliced through Sora's bear, and Yuya started gaining the advantage, as he obtained an Action Card. Just as he was to play "Enter-Mate Show Up" to protect his monster, he got a photo of Sora and his sister. Sora started to cry as he fought for his sister, Miu Shiunin: he claimed that that Reiji was holding Miu hostage and that he had to beat Yuya to ensure her safety. Yuya refused to activate his trap, and Sora played "Powerize" to bulk up his "Frightfur Bear" by 1000 ATK. Yuya took 1400 LP damage, and Sora's bear equipped "Handsome Liger" to itself to increase its ATK even more. As Sora pleaded Yuya for forgiveness, Yuya heard a call from someone. In a moment,Yuri took over his body. Sora tried to influence Yuri, who didn't care about his sick sister, showing his cold-hearted side. Yuri claimed Sora was scum, and used his whip to obtain an Action Card. Next, using "Pendulum Fusion", Yuri fused Yuya's "Enter-Mate" monsters in the Pendulum Zones to summon "Predator Plant Chimera Raffelesia". Sora tried to stop its attack with "Album of Memories", but got countered by Yuri's Action Card "Trap Eraser". Sora still begged Yuri for forgiveness, who did not care: since Sora hurt Yuya, Yuri wanted to exact justice. Yuya tried to reason with Yuri, who claimed Sora was a big liar: since Sora unveiled the secret he wanted to protect, it made him a scum to Yuri. Once Yuri tore up the photo to prove his point, smiling maliciously as Yuri triggered his trap so he can get an Action Card, Sora confessed that he lied. Yuri became disgusted, and tried to stop Sora with "Break Action" to destroy the Action Card Sora just obtained. However, he was countered by "Reaction Draw" that Sora just obtained. Much to Yuya and Yuri's shock, Sora set the Pendulum Scale with "Fluffal Fusionist" and "Angel" to Pendulum Summon "Edge Imp Cotton Eater". This new playstyle allowed Sora to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Daredevil" and reduce Yuri's LP to 100. Yuri kneeled in pain, Sora then added that he also rigged the dueling system to inflict three times the normal amount of pain. This forced Yuya to switch sides with Yuri, since he wanted to tell Sora something. As they did, Sora anticipated anger from Yuya for tricking him, but Yuya simply replied that using entertainment to hurt others was forbidden. Sora chuckled, while Yuya swore to defeat Sora for hurting Yuri. To stop Sora from getting the next Action Card, Yuya set his Pendulum Scale with "Odd-Eyes Phantom" and "Persona Dragons" to Pendulum Summon his "Mirage Dragon", "Enter-Mate Barracuda" and "Ballad". The monsters blocked Sora's path, and Yuya proceeded to defeat Sora by buffing up his "Ballad" and reduce the ATK of "Daredevil", all to power up "Mirage Dragon". With the 2400 ATK "Mirage Dragon", it attacked "Frightfur Daredevil", who had 500 ATK left. When Sora realized Yuya was using roundabout tactics to beat him without even suffering once, the boy became utterly enraged at what he considered an act of pity. Sora retaliated by using the two Action Cards he obtained to self-inflict 2000 points of damage, which would cause the dueling field to self-destruct at the possible cost of Sora's life. However, having watched the duel unfold, Eve sent Ren to quickly retrieve Sora so he would quickly receive medical treatment. Yuya was knocked unconscious and when he woke up, his "personalities" reminded him about Sora's match. Waking after a dream of visiting Miu and assuring his sister that he not forget her while making a new world for them to live in, his memories restored, Sora found Isaac by his side and informed him of how he returned to their group. While Sora helped Ren in tracking down Yuya and Reiji after they fell off the grid, it was revealed that Sora has no memory of his life before aligning with Eve. Sora was seen accompying Isaac after noticing someone was spying on Ren's duel with Yuya. Finding out the person was Reiji and that he was currently watching the duel from a satellite, Sora was impressed with Issac calling him a genius, which surprises Sora as Issac considered himself a genius as well. Although he offered to duel Reiji, Isaac decided to take care of the matter himself. After Ren had been defeated, Sora was watching him recover from his duel. Looking at Yuya, he noted his memories have returned, and he aimed at making G.O.D.'s world a reality. Watching Isaac Dueling Reiji, Sora noted that Isaac was sending data to replicate the Adam Factor from Reiji. Much to his shock, Reiji was actually observing the location of the enemy's lair. To prevent that, Isaac had Sora detonate the satellite, who equipped the two guys with space helmets to breathe. To bring back Isaac, Sora opened a portal to warp him back to the hideout. Later, Sora was planning to duel Yuya once again and assured Eve that things would be different, now that he had his memories back. Sora, wearing a special jumpsuit, jumped into a special pool, where Yuya and Yuzu were. After a brief silence, Yuya asked Sora why did he join the enemy. Sora admitted he was actually a member of Eve's group, and entered the Leo Corporation as a spy. However, he also removed some of his memories, to not let Reiji get suspicious of his real personality. He also admitted G.O.D. permitted him to live through many lives, but was now under its contract to serve the entity. He aimed at taking Yuya's power to awaken G.O.D., who would grant Sora the perfect world he wanted to live in. Since Eve would not face Yuya until Sora was defeated, the two started an underwater Duel. Since Yuya could not swim, Sora summoned "Frightfur Sadmarine" and rode it to obtain an Action Card. As Yuya failed to have his bird take the Action Card, Sora snatched it and set a card. Yuya tried to move around by summoning "Enter-Mate Mer☆Maid". However, "Frightfur Sadmarine" inflicted 800 LP damage to Yuya, who failed to obtain the Action Card. Sora obtained it instead, and played "Bubble Down" to lower Yuya's mermaid's ATK by 800. In addition, his "Bubble Bomb Memory" inflicted another 800 LP damage. As Yuzu was struck by a bubble, she sensed something, and Yuya threw a life ring to make her float back to surface. Sora threw a bubble at Yuya, who was suddenly teleported on a road, and was nearly hit by a truck. Sora explained that was a vision of a person's memory, who served G.O.D. Yuya understood that as sensors for G.O.D., which Sora confirmed. Yuya demanded to know what G.O.D. wanted, but Sora didn't know, nor did he care. He exclaimed he just wanted a world where he and his sister were together. Yuya remembered that Sora confirmed that was a lie, but Sora stated that a pulse made him block that memory. In fact, Sora told that she had a life-threatening illness, from which she could not be cured. Thus, he threw a bubble at Yuya, who saw Sora's last moments with his sister, Miu. Sora exclaimed that G.O.D. permitted him to relive his life, but every time he did that, Miu passed away. It is why he wanted to defeat Yuya and obtain his power to awaken G.O.D., to make a world where his sister would live. Yuya asked about this power, which Sora described as the power to create parallel worlds, where a person's wishes would come true. Yuya wondered if Sora believed this power existed, but Sora assured him that he relived his life many times, through G.O.D.'s power. He yelled out G.O.D. could create a paradise for people. Yuya simply asked if it was ethical to make a world just for one single person. Sora was infuriated, as Yuya set a card. Sora replied that he wished to be with the sister he had lost, and asked if Yuya felt the same way to lose someone he cared about. Sora placed "Frightfur Claw Pirate" and "Bone Diver" in his Pendulum Zones to Pendulum Summon "Frightfur Meister". He began preparing, summoning a "Frightfur Sadmarine", and having two copies used as materials for Fusion Summon of "Frightfur Daredevil". His monster destroyed Yuya's mermaid, and inflicted 1000 LP damage to Yuya. As Sora gained the advantage, in response, Yuri switched bodies with Yuya. Yuri has overheard their conversation, and regardless of what happened, he still swore to protect Yuya. Sora simply dared him to do that, reminding he had changed. Yuri used his whip to take an Action Card before Sora did. He placed "Odd-Eyes Mirage" and "Persona Dragon" monsters in his Pendulum Zones to activate "Pendulum Fusion". This let him summon "Starving Venemy Dragon" by using the two monsters in his Pendulum Zones. Yuri's dragon copied the effect of "Frightfur Daredevil" and weakened it for 500 ATK. This allowed Yuri to destroy "Frightfur Daredevil", and inflict up to 1500 LP damage to Sora. Much to Sora's surprise, just as his turn started, Yuri took another Action Card. Sora summoned two "Frightfur Bears", and had "Frightfur Claw Pirate" destroy "Frightfur Bone Diver" to revive "Frightfur Daredevil" in Defense Position. Tributing his two bears, and the Fusion Monster, Sora used "Frightfur Meister" to summon the level 10 "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary". The monster absorbed the people's memories (in form of bubbles), and gained 300 ATK per each "Frihtfur Unit" monster in Sora's Graveyard. The monster gained 1500 ATK, destroyed Yuri's "Starving Venemy Dragon", and lowered his LP to 400. Yuri played his dragon in his Pendulum Zone, due to its effect. Sora continued belittling Yuri, for he sent eight "Frightfur Unit" cards to his Graveyard, meaning his "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" would have 5900 ATK in the next turn. Sora continued boasting, as Yuri's end would soon commence. Suddenly, the two were visited by Shun and Shingo, who were shocked to see their "friend" having turned in to the enemy's side. Sora simply replied that he was never on their side; while he was fighting to save his sister, his former allies were fighting just for pride. Shingo was upset of this, reminding that he still owed him money for candy that Sora had bought. Sora promised to give Shingo a rich life if he wanted money so badly, and turned to Yuri to finish the Duel. Yuri revised the situation, noting that "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" was the monster he should defeat. Yuri went to obtain an Action Card, but was stopped by Sora's "Bubble Wall" that inflicted 300 LP damage. Yuri placed "Predaplant Spider Orchid" to destroy Sora's "Frightfur Claw Pirate". Next, he summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom", "Mirage" and "Persona" dragons. He attempted to use the latter's effect to negate the effects of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary", but Sora protected his monster by banishing a "Frightfur Unit" from his Extra Deck. Since that backfired, Yuri used his dragons as materials for the Fusion Summon of his new dragon, "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". The dragon negated Sora's monsters' effects, but Sora played the effect of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" once more to prevent it from being affected. Yuri counted on this, as Sora had no monsters left in his Extra Deck to support this effect. He used "Sharp Pendulum Strike" to destroy Sora's boss monster, who protected it with "Frightfur Change of Memory"; he summoned "Frightfur Bone Diver" and had it become the target of that effect. Upon the latter's destruction, Sora's LP doubled. Yuri used "Revibubble" to set "Sharp Pendulum Strike", but Sora played the same Action Card to set "Frightfur Change of Memory". The two played their cards once more, but the effects repeated once more. Yuri declared it was time, as "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" attacked Sora's "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary". Sora laughed, seeing Yuri was desperate, but noticed his monster looked different. Yuri declared it was poisoned; whenever a card left the field, the effects of "Starving Venemy Dragon" and "Lethal Dose Dragon" placed Venemy Counters on all monsters on the field. Yuri complimented Sora for being a skillful Duelist, but it was over, considering Sora's monster's ATK was lowered, while his dragon's ATK was raised by 100 per each counter. Sora was in shock that 46 counters have been gathered. Despite his monster weakened, Sora swore to win for his sister. Yuri pointed out a contradiction in Sora's story: Sora stated that the contract with G.O.D. continued as long as the individual is satisfied, yet Sora wished to relive his moments with his sister. In other words, Yuri noticed that Sora didn't wish to remember the way his sister suffered, and was why Sora's contract ended. Sora had a lack of words trying to deny that, but Yuri thought that Sora felt that he accomplished nothing after Miu passed away; reviving her would only make Sora "forever cling to her." Sora shouted Yuri to stop, who pointed out that Sora's monster looked like his sister. Sora noticed this, while Yuri showed the only thing that Sora actually accomplished was having friends with his companions - Shun and Shingo - but he abandoned that. Sora attempted to reason with Yuri that he could not abandon the dead, but Yuri questioned him what happened after G.O.D. abandoned souls. To show him that, Yuri declared an attack with "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". Sora was defeated by the attack. Before he was knocked unconscious, he thought of his sister. Yuya carried his body outside of the pool, and left Shun and Shingo to carry him towards the infirmary inside Reiji's airship. He noted despite Sora's betrayal, he still had friends that looked after him. Sora took a lot of pain when Eve summoned "Genesis Omega Dragon". Shun and Shingo became terrified of his large scar on his back. Upon G.O.D.'s defeat, Sora's scar disappeared. A moment later, Shingo and Shun noticed a giant tree emerging from the enemy's lair. The two were visited by Sora, who decided to investigate that phenomenon more. Shingo and Shun were surprised to see Sora, and the former hugged his friend, being worried about him. Sora hit Shingo, and stated that with his scar gone, the G.O.D. card has disappeared, and wanted to check the place out. Shun became surprised to hear the powerful card simply disappeared. Sora, Shun and Shingo ran through the corridors to meet up with Reiji. Sora took a turn, which surprised Shingo how he knew the right path to take, and Shun pointed at the arrows on the floor. They went through a portal, finding Reiji Dueling Yuya. Yuzu slided down, and Shingo identified her to be Yuya's "flunky". After Shun threatened her, Yuzu replied that Yuya succeeded in defeating Eve, who went with Adam through a space-time rift, and now Yuya was Dueling Reiji to obtain the G.O.D. card. Sora noted that the scar disappeared because of Eve's defeat. When Reiji summoned his G.O.D.-like monster, Sora started to feel pain, as G.O.D. was resonating. Sora continued watching the Duel, and was shocked to hear that Reiji's monster was more powerful than Yuya, since Reiji had two pieces of the Adam Factor. He continued to watch their Duel. When Yuya used "Pendulum Match", Sora later realized only a fool would play the card, as Reiji had the advantage of choosing a more suitable monster for battle, whereas Yuya could not. However, Sora was glad when Yuya played "Trick Explanation" to counter Reiji's GOD monster, to prevent it from tributing monsters. Much to his surprise, Reiji sent "D/D Zero Surveyor" to prevent damage to himself and Yuya, reducing their LP to 100 instead of having the Duel ending in a DRAW. Sora watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, which Yuya obtained and played - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Isaac turned to Sora, stating he'd be more welcome in this world with his friends, Shingo and Shun. Sora looked to them, and accepted Isaac's proposal. The group went out of the realm with Yuzu, as Yuya and others went through the gate. Relationships Miu Shiunin Despite his memory loss, Miu was the only person that Sora remembered from his past and is his sole motivation in creating a new world for them to be together on. But Sora had used his feelings for Miu to play on the sympathy of others. Yuya Sakaki Sora considers Yuya an interesting adversity when first seeing him in action and making attempts to study him. It was only at the end of their duel, attempting to play on Yuya's feelings before revealing his true nature, that Sora grew to despise Yuya for showing him mercy. Reiji Akaba Out of Reiji's subordinates, Sora was the only one who truly questioned his reasons of pursuing Yuya. In time, when he finally confronted Reiji about Yuya, Sora was one of the few people to realize some inaccuracies about Reiji's sudden appearance in Maiami City. It would later turn out that Sora was sent by Eve as a sleeper agent to spy on Reiji. Shingo Sawatari and Shun Kurosaki While the three of them were recruited by Reiji to catch Yuya, Sora considered Shingo to be all talk and found Shun too focused on his ideology-based vendetta against Yuya to have a descent conversation with. Deck Brainwashed Like his anime counterpart, Sora initially uses a "Fluffal"/"Edge Imp" Deck focused on Fusion Summon tactics while he was working for Reiji. During his Duel against Yuya, he gains two Pendulum Monster prototypes from Reiji which he includes in his Deck. Real After regaining his memories and rejoining Eve, Sora switches to a "Frightfur"-centered Deck, with a heavy presence of Pendulum Monsters. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters